villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jo
Jo is the secondary antagonist of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and a minor antagonist in Total Drama: All-Stars ''while serving as one of the main antagonists until she got voted off. Her favorite type of music is workout music, her favorite color is grey, and her favorite movie is Charlie’s Devils. The weirdest dream she ever has was when she let a guy win because she found the guy attractive. Her best childhood memory was the first time she was picked first during a team selection. Her most embarrassing moment at school was when she got locked out of class due to her going for a jog between periods. Her first job was as an enforcer for the neighborhood kids. 10 years from now she sees herself as a personal trainer for the stars. Her dream date would be with Willy Slanks since he invented a great new workout system, BowTies. Jo never thinks the world will ever end as long as she's alive. She was voiced by series writer Laurie Elliott. ''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Jo is first seen in "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!", on the yacht, warning Scott not to bother her. She swims to shore quickly, excited to be the first one there, but then realizes that Dawn beat her and is not even wet. She wins the race that determines the teams and taunts Lightning for losing to a girl. However, she is assigned on the Mutant Maggots, because Lightning walks in front of her when Chris shows up. After Chef Hatchet falls off her team's trampoline reward and throws the saw at Lightning, she laughs at his injury, but is then run over by the rolling trampoline. During the start of the challenge, she seems very excited, trying to get her team pumped. She jumps on the trampoline in an attempt to reach the totems but gets launched into the lake. When riding down the mountain on her team's totem, she is annoyed when the opposing team passes her. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed. In "Truth or Laser Shark", Jo is first seen running into Brick after her morning run. She proceeds to argue with Brick about who is better until she tells him their team is lucky to have both of them. However, she reveals in a confessional she was just saying this to keep Brick loyal, implying she will break him like a stick. She then breaks one, only to receive a splinter. Before the first challenge, Jo is rather tough on Cameron calling him weak. When he tries to rebuttal which Jo brings up a good point on trying to win Total Drama without some physical power. During the truth challenge, she notices Brick's face turning red and tells him to admit the truth for the team. When Mike wanted to leave she smacked him and told him she was determined to win. Before the second challenge, Jo was the first to try on the glasses and complained about the lack of visibility. She does well for her portion of the obstacle course, and her team wins the challenge. In "Ice Ice Baby", she competes with Brick to see who can eat more food until he chokes on his spoon. She then saves him and later comments on Mike's various personalities. When Chris announces a race through the speakerphones, she tells everyone to begin running. After they reach their destination, she tells Cameron she would have eaten him by now if they were all hamsters. While climbing the mountain, she and Brick converse about how they became so good at rock climbing. She then taunts him when he dislocate his arm in an attempt to impress her. When Anne Maria would not do the challenge, Jo motivated her by insulting her fashion. Jo made it the top of the mountain first out of anyone, but she still lost that part of the challenge since the Toxic Rats got their whole team on top. Shortly afterwards, Anne Maria made it to the top and attempted to punch Jo, but Jo moved out of the way and she ended up hitting Brick. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assumed the leadership role, after thumb wrestling Brick for it, and proceeded to order around the Maggots. When Anne Maria again refused to do the challenge, Jo threw her hairspray out of the fort, causing Anne Maria to chase after it. In "Finders Creepers", she is seen rushing out of the Maggots' cabin when Chris wakes them up unexpectedly. During the challenge, she leads her team away from the Rats, stating that she had a plan. She commands the Maggots to hide in a bush so that they can follow the Rats to the next destination, leading them to their own clue. Arriving at the marked tree, Jo suggests sending in their most expendable player in case it's a trap. Although Brick objects saying no one's expendable, Jo's "win no matter what" attitude keeps pushing as she sends Cameron to find the souvenir. After Cameron finds the key and Zoey disappears, Jo simply says that they should give up the search and forge ahead. Brick again objects, but Jo overpowers him calling Brick a "G.I. Joke". The Maggots then get the lead after Sam clears up the land mine field, which Jo thanks him for. Arriving at the graveyard, Jo comments on their arriving first and immediately sends Cameron to get the next clue. After finding it, Jo commands the team to fan out and search. When Brick falls into a dark grave, Jo pulls him out and slaps him 3 times, telling him to pull himself together. Soon after Brick disappears, Jo calls him a "dead weight", causing a small fight between her and her teammates. Once Anne Maria finds the next souvenir and boasts about it, Jo rushes her and then leads them onward, firstly commanding Mike to hide the souvenirs in the tombstone. At the final location, Jo goes on ahead when Cameron wants to find Anne Maria and Mike. Inside the cavern, Jo easily finds the last clue, but is then captured by the mutated spider. Later, when Cameron is captured by the spider, Jo asks who it is, guessing "tan job", "couch patato", and "freckle face" before finding out it's Cameron, who she's surprised made it that far, which he takes as a compliment. Once Brick is freed by Mike (Svetlana), he wishes to free his teammates, but Jo orders him to win. While he beats Sam and Scott to the finish line, Jo's order costs them the victory with Brick alone vs. the two Rats. At the elimination ceremony, Brick volunteers to go home, but it turns out that Brick is the Rats' reward. Chris then comments that Brick and Jo will now be competing on opposite teams. In "Backstabbers Ahoy!", Jo surprises Brick with her whistle and then begins to tease him. They then argue about who is the better competitor, resulting in her bragging about her running and squat thrusting skills. She then says she is whipping her team into shape, indicating she is teaching Cameron how to do push-ups. She competes against Brick in the diving challenge, doing very well. She loses air at one point until Anne Maria saves her. However, she ends up losing when an air-filled Brick launches past her and gets his skis. In the second part of the challenge, Jo is chosen to shoot the seagull gun. She is successfulsucessfull in shooting the first two mines, but the gun stalls before Jo could shoot the final seagull, and thanks to Zoey's steering, they crash into a rock. Determined not to lose, Jo throws Cameron into the final mine, allowing the Maggots to win the challenge. Jo is later shown with the other contestants blaming Dawn for stealing their poessions. At the start of "Runaway Model", Jo is uninterested in fixing her hair with Zoey and Anne Maria, and begins shaving, much to their displeasure. Later, at the challenge, she claims that fashion is a waste of time and again explains to Lightning that she is female. When Lindsay comforts Sasquatchanakwa about his "hairy body issues", Jo mentions she feels his pain, then quickly covers it up. In order to rescue Lindsay, Chester applies "a bit of rouge" to Jo's face. Jo believes she looks beautiful and takes off to seduce Sasquatchanakwa. He laughs at her, to which she, in response, punches him across the island. The Maggots win, and, upset she looks terrible, begins throwing barrels at Mike. At the elimination ceremony, she is switched with Scott and is now on the Toxic Rats. When Brick welcomes her to the team, she tells him it is now her team. Jo is in the confessional at the beginning of "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste", happy that now that she's on "Team Rat" she can work out in the nude. She then bothers Brick on her way over to breakfast. During the challenge, her team makes it to the mine shaft elevator first, but Lightning shouts and causes a cave-in on his team. Sadly, the elevator crashes at the bottom, which forces the Rats to climb down the cables. When Brick decides to go first, Jo throws him the jar of fireflies, since the Maggots got the flashlights. Brick falls, but is able to slow down by using his arms. However, Jo and Lightning speeding down after him cause him to drop the jar, allowing the fireflies to escape. Jo and Lightning chase after them, leaving Brick alone. She convinces Lightning to make an alliance with her and gave up trying to convince Lightning that she is a girl. The Toxic Rats were captured by the mutant gophers and it was Jo that distracted them so they could escape. At the elimination ceremony both Lightning and Jo vote off Brick because they view him as a traitor to their team. Jo and Lighting decide to see who will be the leader of the Toxic Rats in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean but it was mostly a tactic that Jo used to make Lighting do the work. Through the challenge Jo takes the lead, leaving Lightning to bear the brunt of the challenge, including being tortured by a mutant squid and subsequently by mutant swamp animals in the hunt for Sam and former contestant Gwen, who were buried alive. Jo then used the metal detector given to them by Chris to find the keys to her and Lightning's handcuffs, and for the chest in which Sam and Gwen were imprisoned. Jo ultimately won the challenge for the Toxic Rats by digging out the two campers, only to be knocked out by the fully-mutated Dakota, who rushed in to save Sam. In "Grand Chef Auto", Jo is happy about the merge and immediately forms an alliance with Lightning. Cameron offers to be in her alliance as well, but she refuses. While looking for her key, Jo is attacked by a mutant cockroach. She then finds a key in the garbage. As the second part of the challenge begins, she and Lightning are captured by Chef. Jo quickly formulates a plan and has Lightning bend the bars with his immense strength. When he does, she pushes him to Fang, betraying him. Jo then grabs a go-cart and drives away, causing Lightning to have a grudge against her for the remainder of the game. She does not win the challenge, but is safe none the less. In "Up Up and Away in my Pitiful Balloon", Jo is shocked to see the blimp at camp and Heather. When Chris announces the challenge, Jo asks Cameron to form an alliance with her. He accepts, however she only makes the alliance since Cameron knows how to build an aircraft because of his brains. During the challenge she makes Cameron work on her hot air balloon, saying she will protect him from elimination. She also tries to make Cameron sabotage Lightning's helicopter, although he ultimately fails. Cameron ends up winning the first part of the challenge when he finds a rocket, and she makes Cameron give her his smoke machine prize. When Heather starts escaping with the million bucks Jo grows to like Heather due to the way she plays, however she disapproves her "girly short shorts". Once again when they are stopping Heather, Jo uses Cameron as a shield from the gemmies that Heather throws at her. However Cameron double crosses her when Lightning tells him that she is only going to betray him. Cameron reveals he hid a bomb in his smoke machine just in case and blows up her balloon. She sinks into the ocean with Fang, who got tangled on her rope, and Scott, whom her and Zoey attacked. She is later seen at the campfire where she gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Losedom because Cameron and Lightning voted her out. Jo said that she deserves to win Total Drama. She called Cameron a traitor and tries to hit him, with him replying "I learned from the best." She then compliments him as Cameron was talking about her. She proceeds to yell at Lightning calling him an idiot as Lightning couldn't recognize she was a girl. Jo then takes the Hurl of Shame. Jo then returns in the season finale "Brain Vs Brawn: The Ultimate Battle". Chris introduces her along with the rest of the eliminated cast. She doesn't seem to be too thrilled on rooting for either of the finalists, but chooses Lightning over Cameron. Jo is then seen giving Lightning advice on what to use for his armor. Later on when Chris' remote malfunctions, releasing all the mutant animals, Jo hops out of her seat as she runs away from the animals. Larry eventually has her in his grasp, until Cameron blasts at him and she is released. In Lightning's ending, Jo is the only contestant who seems happy that he won. In Cameron's ending, When Cameron was on top of Lightning, she counts with the rest of the cast to 3, but she doesn't seem excited. At the end, she is seen on the boat when Cameron announces to use the money for everyone. Jo says she can use the money for her own gym. She is last seen laughing at Chris when he is quarantined by the government. ''Total Drama All-Stars'' .]] Jo is one of the returning contestants in "Heroes vs. Villains". After noticing the size discrepancy between her team and the opposing team, she immediately demands that Chris provides the Villainous Vultures with an extra member to make up for the difference once again showing that she values fairness as much as winning. Jo volunteers to be the pusher of the baby carriage for her team, tricking Lightning by saying she was a champion shopping cart pusher. When Gwen attempts to reason with her, Jo blows her off and taunts her on her boyfriend kisser status, upsetting Gwen. During her pushing of the carriage, she tells Lightning that the two of them should stay out of each others way till the merge, and tells Duncan that she wants to take charge, to which Duncan agrees with a laugh. He then compliments Jo on her zinger, which stuns her. She later carries Alejandro up to the top of the staircase of the spa house, where he unlocks the door with the correct key for the team's win. In "Evil Dread", Jo is seen eating a plate of meat for breakfast. She then suggests to everyone that they should vote off Lightning next since he is the strongest competitor. Later, the challenge of the day was to find 3D puzzle pieces of certain places and build them. This is where Jo's conflict with Heather reaches a boiling point they both fight for leadership. Heather ends up finding the first piece but Jo tries to take it away from her. Heather ends up dropping the piece onto Jo's, which, Jo then pushes Heather into a trench filled with crabs. Jo eventually finds another piece but Lightning jumps by and takes it for himself. Jo and the rest of the Vultures seems to won the challenge by they are still missing a piece. Jo then gets upset over Lightning due to miscounting the pieces which leads to their first loss. At the elimination, it was revealed that Jo successfully convinced the other Vultures to vote of Lightning, who eventually discovers Jo's betrayal, with Jo and Lighting in the bottom two, Lighting is voted off and nearly curses at No, who watches as he takes the Flush of Shame In "Saving Private Leechball", Jo and Heather argued about the leadership role on their team, until Gwen told them to be quiet. The next day, Jo tried to convince Gwen to join an alliance, even though Heather and Alejandro tried to as well. During the challenge, Jo accidentally fired the leech-cannon at Scott, causing her teammates to be upset with her. Later during the challenge, she was the only member of her team left standing, and she went to the cave to try to take out Courtney and Sam, but failed when she battled against Zoey. At the elimination ceremony, because of her constant bickering and firing the cannon at Scott, she was voted off her team and was last seem in the Flush of Shame, being flushed off the island. In an exclusive clip of the episode, Jo ends up on the sewers of Egypt after being flushed out and makes fun of the scarabs present there. However, her mockiness costs her as all the scarabs form a swarm and proceed to attack her, leading Jo to yell them to give their best while the oblivious people from the street doesn't notice her presence under them. It's unknown how much damage the scarabs inflicted on Jo, nor how she made it out of there. In "The Final Wreck-ening", Jo appears in one of the balloons, but she doesn't get shot down either by Mal or Zoey. However, before an intern can get her down, Jo floats away with the others into the sky to an unknown fate. However, according to Fresh TV, all the contestants, including Jo, landed safety in the water after their balloons popped, which means they were most likely recovered and brought back to civilization after Camp Wawanakwa's destruction. List of Jo's Nicknames to other People Throughout the series, Jo usually refers to other people by various of nicknames (or as she calls it zingers) instead of their actual names. *Brick: Colonel Drippy, GI Joke, Brick for Brains, Soggy McGee, Soggy Pants, Sir Leaks a Lot, Captain Whiz *Anne Maria: Helmet Hair, Tan Job, Lazy, Poof Head *Cameron: Bubble Boy, Chicken Legs, Pencil Neck, Weasel Boy *Chris: Chris McLame *Lightning: Jockstrap, Mega Jock, Light Source, Bright-ning, Li-ability *Heather: Old Heather *Duncan: Dud-can, Stuncan *Gwen: Goth Ball, Count Gwenula *Mike: Pointy, Tough Guy (Vito) *Alejandro: Leggy McLatin, Ale-handwalker *Scott: Freckle Face, Dirt Boy, Shark Bait *Sam: Couch Potato *Zoey: Apology Breath Relationships with other Characters Due to her competitive nature and thirst to be the dominate leader, Jo has more conflicts with other characters rather than friendships. Part of the reason she got voted off so early during her second season was because of her selfishness and lack of people skills. Heather Jo and Heather are pretty similar in personality but Jo quickly tries to assert herself over Heather while the veteran tries to take command herself. Furthermore, Jo while stronger than Heather, is not as smart nor ruthless (at least compared to how Heather was in season one). This results in them having one of the biggest conflicts during the All-Stars season despite only lasting for three episodes. Jo and Heather had a minor conflict in "Up Up and Away" where Jo was tasked to take down Heather in the blimp as she had taken the prize money. This is possibly the reason why she hates Heather so much. Jo and Heather finally had a major conflict in the first episode of Total Drama: All-Stars: "Heroes vs. Villains". Both of them are placed on the Villainous Vultures and they share a minor chat. Jo had no problem pushing Heather in the baby carriage to try out the key to see if it opens the Spa Hotel. In "Evil Dread", Jo and Heather's conflict reaches a boiling point as they both try to lead the rest of the Vultures to victory. The two argue for mainly the beginning of the episode as they try to pick out areas to dig. Heather finds the first piece but Jo tries to take it from her saying that Heather wouldn't have found it without her. The two struggle for a brief moment until Heather drops her end and the piece lands on Jo's foot causing her pain. Heather sarcastically apologizes and Jo responds by pushing Heather into the trench filled with crabs. Eventually, Jo, Heather, and the rest of the Villainous Vultures thought they have all of the pieces but has miscounted thanks to Lightning. This costs the team the victory and Jo managed to convince Heather to vote off Lightning. In "Saving Private Leechball", Jo and Heather, along with Alejandro, try to convince Gwen to join in one of their alliances. Throughout the challenge, Heather gets annoyed by Jo's constant rambling and screwing up and ends up voting Jo off at the end of the episode. Anne Maria Anne Maria and Jo develop a major conflict almost immediately after they first meet. Jo constantly criticizes and bosses Anne Maria around, just as she treats everyone else, while Anne Maria is the only member of the team tough enough to stand up to her. Their rude personalities constantly clash with each other as a result, with their disputes becoming physical at times. Jo has also come up with several nicknames for Anne Maria such as "Tan in a can", "Poofhead", "Sprayhead" or "Helmethead". Their conflict is comparable to Heather and Leshawna's conflict. Despite this, they both turned against Dawn after Scott framed her for his thefts. Brick McArthur As two of the most physically adept members of the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island cast, both have a conflict with each other during their time together on the Mutant Maggots, and later on the Toxic Rats. Both often compete with each other over leadership of their team as well as to see who is the more athletic contestant. Additionally, the two have contrasting views about teammates; while Jo favors victory over ensuring the safety of others, Brick has a strict code of not leaving anyone behind. However, both do at least have some respect for each other and think of one another as a strong competitor with Jo showing signs of caring for Brick whenever he doesn't annoy her. Despite this, she did vote for him for saving the lives of several teammates from the opposing team. Lightning Jo and Lightning are both proud jocks, who often clash because they each feel they are the best contestant. Lightning often calls Jo a male, guy, dude etc. much to her annoyance. Despite their ongoing conflict, they try to work together in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars, however their dislike for each other often gets in the way. Throughout most of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Jo and Lightning have and intense rivalry Lightning refers to Jo as a boy, not realizing that she's a girl, which constantly annoys her. Jo also used Lightning constantly through the season for her advantage, even after the teams were merged when they were in alliance but in the tenth episode after seeing Jo bully Cameron, Lightning encourages him to stand up for himself and both Cameron and Lightning were able to eliminate her due to their dislike to her. Before leaving, Jo calls Lighting out for constantly mistaking him for a male; something that shocks him. In Total Drama: All Stars both Jo and Lightning return to compete for another season ans their conflict and rivalry comes with them as they are both placed on the Villainous Vultures, after when Lightning is exiled on Boney Island in the first episode, Jo create a campaign where she rallies her teammates into voting out Lightning while he is away she ultimately succeeded in doing so in the second episode after when Lightning costs the team the challenge. however this leads to Jo's downfall in the game as she is eliminated in the third episode for constantly screwing up Jo appears in a confessional where a prerecorded message featuring Lightning pops up where Lightning taunts her saying that he won which annoys Jo. Lighting, depsite never getting his revenge, did get his wish as Jo did get voted off next as she was the both the most annoying and useless member of the team. Gallery Images Jo_Original.png|Jo's original design. Jo_174x252.png|Jo Jo In Skatoony.png|Jo appears in Skatoony in the episode Inside La Puck. Jo gets push.png Jo with the cannon.png|Jo prepares her cannon to attack, before accidentally taking out Scott. 1453.png|Jo looking for Courtney and Sam. jo total drama shocked.png|Jo falling Videos TOTAL DRAMA Jo vs Lightning Fit, Tough and Hateful enemies TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND Jo wears make-up (S4 Ep.6) TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND Never leave a man behind (S4 Ep. 7) Total Drama Preview - Saving Private Leechball TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS Friendly fire (S5a Ep.3) -Total Drama Allies *Alejandro (at times). *Anne Maria (sisters) *Dawn (also enemy) *Duncan (at first) *Gwen *Heather (On and Off *Lightning (On and Off) *Mike *Scott Enemies *Alejandro *Anne Maria *Brick (brothers) *Cameron (Former Ally and Respected Foe) *Chester *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Lightning *Lindsay *Mike *Sam *Scott *Sierra *Zoey Trivia *Her design and personality are based off of Sue Sylvester from Glee. *Jo is one of four contestants who have been on both teams in Total Drama: Revenge of The Island, the other three being Brick, Dakota and Scott. **Dakota and Scott were originally in Toxic Rats, while Brick and Jo were originally on Mutant Maggots. *Jo's conflict with Brick is similar to Alejandro and Heather's conflict, with the male trying to respect the female at times, while the female pays no attention due to the female being stubborn as well as thinking she is better than anyone. Unlike them, however, they never become friends despite having several friendly interactions. *Jo, along with Don and Darth Alejandro (post-credit scene for Hawaiian Punch), is voiced by one of the writers of Total Drama. In her case, she is voiced by Laurie Elliot. **She is also the only female character to be voiced by a staff writer for "Total Drama". *Her name was originally "Mary", But it was changed before Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *During the first episode of Total All-Stars, Jo refers to Heather as "Old Heather". This may be due to Gwen being referred to as the "New Heather". *Jo shares many similarities with Eva. **Both were antagonists in their first competed season. They both hate Heather, and they both became disliked because of their temper. However, Jo, is not only eviler than Eva but far better at controlling herself. This led to her making it further than she said during his first season as she made a few allies despite most of contestants hating her. *It is unknown if she survived the scarab beetles. but however it could implied that she survived as shown in "The Final Wreck-ening". Navigation Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists